Inseparable
by simpledreams25
Summary: Abby wonders what will happen when the time for decommissioning comes...Nigel helps ease her worries


Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or any of the characters associated with it. Tom Warburton does.

This is my first ever fanfiction and the characters are pretty OOC because they are meant to be maturing and getting really close to their decommissioning age. And I've always thought that even though they are kids, they were pretty mature. So, hopefully, the way they sound won't be too much of a setback for you guys. Review please. It'll help me grow and it'll be nice to get feedback. I chose this pairing because I fully ship it. This was loosely based off of the song "Inseparable" by the Jonas Brothers. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Abigail Lincoln, known as Abby or Numbuh 5 of the organization Kids Next Door, sat on the patio of the treehouse looking out at the night sky. She was thinking about her best friend, Nigel Uno, also a member of the KND, known as Numbuh 1. She liked him, but she didn't think that he would ever like her. He had a girlfriend, Lizzie, but they had recently broken up. This led to Abby thinking more and more about a relationship with him. They had been friends for years, she had even helped him gain his position in the Kids Next Door. She wished that he could see that she liked him for everything that Lizzie hadn't. Abby knew that he probably never would.

Sitting on the patio, she had on her pajamas which were plaid red and blue pants, with a blue tank top. She was also missing her signature red hat. Instead, she wore her usually braided black hair in loose waves that ran down her back. Abby looked up at the stars and listened to the night sounds. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. There he was, her crush, Nigel Uno. He was wearing his white and red pajamas, red pants with the white and red top with a red one on it. He sat next to her on the patio and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Numbuh 5. What are you doing out this late," he asked.

"Numbuh 5 was just thinking about something. It's not important," she responded.

"It must be pretty important if you can't go to sleep. Talk to me about."

"Nah, Numbuh 5 is fine. You go back to sleep Numbuh 1."

"Come on Abby, talk to me. We're best friends, aren't we?"

"Fine. I was just thinking about us and our friendship. And what's going to happen when we have to be decommissioned. Will we still be friends? Or will we forget everything?"

Nigel stared at her before he stood up and held a hand out to her. She grabbed it and was pulled to her feet. He led her to the elevator in the tree house and down to his front lawn. Once again, he wrapped and arm around her shoulders as they began walking around the neighborhood.

"Look Abby, we will always be friends, okay? No matter what happens," Nigel said. Abby shook her head in disbelief. "Nigel, how can we be friends after decommissioning? It'll be like we never existed in each other's minds," she replied.

"It's something we are going to have to deal with Abby. All we can do is hope," he said. She pulled away from him and turned away from him. "That isn't the point, Nigel. I can't lose you, any of you. You and the rest of the guys are my best friends. How can I want to lose that?" He looked at her and noticed the tears. Her blue eyes were shining and he was shocked. Abigail was the toughest girl he had ever met and now he was seeing her sensitive side. "Abby, is that really what this is all about," he asked gently. She shook her head and turned back to him. "I'm not just worried about losing the team, I'm worried about losing you Nigel. It would be so hard to do that." He was really surprised. "You'll never lose me Abby. We'll always be friends." She shook her head, "See? You don't understand. I like you Nigel, like you, like you. When you and Lizzie broke up, I was happy to see it even though I knew you were hurt because I like you." Nigel looked at her heartbroken face and felt his heart break. His best friend liked him and he only wished he could say it back. He had a small crush on her but he needed to get over Lizzie first. He wouldn't let Abby be his rebound girl until he was recovered.

He tipped her chin up, "Abby, look, I don't want to say anything until I'm completely done with Lizzie. It'll take some time, and I don't want you hurt in the process. But know this, that no matter what, wherever we are, even when we're decommissioned, you and I are inseparable. We'll always be best friends, and maybe someday, we can be something more. Can you understand that?" She nodded, "That's all Numbuh 5 wanted. She just wanted to know she had a chance." Then she hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her. They stood like that for a while, before they separated and made their way back to the tree house.

Abby was happy. She knew there was a possibility that she would get a chance to be with Nigel. She was still worried about decommissioning, but he had put her fears to rest for now. She could only hope that in time, they would actually get the chance to be together before it was too late.


End file.
